


Secrets Between Brothers

by lls_mutant



Category: Glee
Genre: Blackmail, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven sites that Kurt blackmailed Finn over, and one that he didn't.  Ten interconnected drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Between Brothers

**1.**

  
Kurt sat cross-legged on Finn's bed and finished typing with a flourish.

"There," he said proudly. "Virus free and good as new."

"Thanks," Finn said, relieved.

"Really, Finn, you should learn to operate the basic security software," Kurt said. "Where did you pick that virus up, anyway?"

"Uh… I don't know…." Finn rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Silence hung in the air, pregnant with tension. And then, at the same time-

"Wait! Give that back!" Finn lunged for the computer.

It was too late. Kurt snatched it away, laughing. "Let's check out your history, shall we?"

  
 **2.**

  
Kurt hadn't turned on the sound, but it wasn't necessary. The Xtube video that popped up certainly didn't need dialogue to make it clear what was going on. Kurt watched for a minute, head tilted to the side.

"Really, Finn. Porn?"

"Hey, everyone does it," Finn said defensively. "Don't tell me you don't." Kurt flushed. "And I know Burt's got a stash of _Playboys_ around somewhere."

"Actually, they're _Penthouses_ ," Kurt said. "And Carole does like her Harlequins."

"Those aren't porn!"

"Read one." Kurt sighed and clicked 'stop'. "But I'll bet Rachel Berry wouldn't like hearing about this."

Finn turned red.

  
 **3.**

  
The next site made the blood drain from Kurt's face. "No. You're not serious about this!"

Finn leaned over Kurt's shoulder. "I didn't say I was. But if I can't get a college scholarship-"

"Then get a loan," Kurt snapped back. "Don't you dare-"

"My father did. It was good enough for him. These guys are heroes, Kurt."

Silence.

"Look," Finn finally said, "I was just checking it out, okay? Looking at options. That doesn't mean I'm going to do it." He hesitated. "Just don’t tell Mom, okay?"

Kurt nodded stiffly, and then navigated away from the Army recruitment page.

  
 **4.**

  
The next site was purple, spangley and made Kurt howl with laughter.

"Oh. My. God," he said when he could finally speak. "And you have the nerve to mock me for liking Madonna and Lady Gaga?"

"Taylor Swift is hot, all right?"

"Her eyes are squinty and she's airbrushed!"

"But at least she can sing."

"Have you _heard_ one of her live performances?"

Finn turned a deeper shade of red. "I like her music, okay? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's ask Puck for starters." Kurt pulled out his phone.

Finn snatched it out of his hand.

  
 **5.**

  
"Pornography again," Kurt yawned.

"Shut up," Finn said, fiddling with Kurt's phone. "We've done this. Let's go on."

"You're right. I… wait a minute." Kurt kept the video on, and his eyes widened. "I thought when most straight guys watched threesomes, it was two girls." Kurt looked up. "Are you-"

"No!" Finn denied, hastily and vehemently. "I just… kind of wanted to know, y'know?"

" _Why_?" Kurt asked.

"I have a gay brother," Finn answered simply.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or touched by that," Kurt mused. Finn shrugged, and Kurt shook himself. "You're right. Let's move on."

  
 **6.**

  
"Who even has a Myspace page anymore?" Kurt asked. "Everyone uses Tumblr."

Finn just shrugged.

Kurt clicked a few times, and then stopped dead. "Quinn Fabray has a Myspace page."

"Uh, yeah."

"Quinn Fabray."

Finn shrugged again.

Quinn at least wasn't stupid enough to put naked pictures of herself up. In fact, the page was quite modest. But it was bookmarked. And when Kurt scrolled through the history again, it was clear that it was the only Myspace page currently bookmarked.

"Rachel would kill you if she knew-"

"I know. Shut up."

The calculating menace about Kurt grew even thicker.

  
 **7.**

  
"Oh, Finn."

"What?"

"Oh, no, no. Are you _trying_ to get kicked out of the house? Really? Because you know if my father sees this on your computer, he will disown you!"

Finn nodded. "I know," he said. "Please. Don't tell him."

"How long have you been lying about this?" Kurt asked, horrified.

Finn didn't even have to think. "Since the first time your dad came over to watch a game."

"Oh, Finn. Finn." Kurt just kept shaking his head.

"Please. Keep your mouth shut. I'm begging you."

Kurt sighed. "I just can't believe you're a closet Duke basketball fan."

  
 **8.**

  
Kurt had abandoned all dignity and was rolling with laughter on Finn's bed.

"Really," Finn snapped. "Of all people, _you_ should get it"

"You're right." Kurt tried to compose himself. "I should. And you're an excellent singer and-" he sputtered into laughter again.

"This is ridiculous," Finn growled. "If I got on, do you know what it would do for glee club at our school? People would have to take us seriously!"

"I know. And I shouldn't laugh. But really, Finn." Kurt struggled to straighten his face. "Trying out for _American Idol_?" He collapsed into laughter again.

"I hate you."

  
 **9.**

  
The page was plain and simple. The background was light brown, the font was black and simple, and there was only one small graphic at the top.

Finn stood by the bed, looking over Kurt's shoulder as he navigated through the site. Kurt didn't say a word, but when he reached Finn's father's entry on the Gulf War Memorial he stopped. He didn't look up, but reached behind him and took Finn's hand for a long moment. It was a simple gesture of brotherly love and support. Finn squeezed his hand gratefully.

Kurt navigated away from the page in silence.

  
 **10.**

  
"Well, you probably picked the virus up from a porn site," Kurt said. "A nice little bit of irony. Don't block it when your software wants to update, and that will help."

Finn sighed. "Thanks. I owe you one, man."

"Oh, you owe me a lot more than that," Kurt said smirking.

"What for?"

"For keeping quiet."

"Hey, I-"

"Do you _want_ me to tell Puckerman about your _American Idol_ dreams?"

Finn sighed. "All right. What do you want?"

"I'll keep you posted," Kurt said, sliding off the bed. "And with that hanging over your head… have a good night."

(Serious apologies to all Taylor Swift fans, btw. I actually really like her music, but she does not seem Kurt's type :) )


End file.
